Jealousy
by Yamiga
Summary: Even though Hashirama has an obligation as a father to his village, his unborn child, and his now pregnant wife,he still sometimes regretting it all. He still finds himself to the bar every so often but when a familiar face appears there one night, in the company of another person, Hashirama cannot stop the jealousy and anger from rising in his chest. AU! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Summary: Even though Hashirama has an obligation as a father to his unborn child, and his now pregnant wife,he still find himself wondering to the bar every so often and when a familiar face appears in the bar one night, in the company of another person, Hashirama can not stop the jealousy from rising in his chest.**

**Pairings: MitoxHashirama HashiramaxMadara MadaraxOC**

**Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

Hashirama needed a break.

With the stress of the village, and enemy lands pounding down on him, a new born baby was the last thing he needed. Mito's seal would surely break during the birth, and that was something Hashirama didn't intend on happening. There was too much going on his life now, for him to take a break, but he needed one, even if it was just for one night.

* * *

It was two hours before midnight, when Shodai found himself in the bar, silently drinking. It appeared the same as when he'd go when he wasn't married. People filled every seat, many wore expressions of cheer and joy. There were many people together, in groups or in couples. Not a single person was left a long, not a single person except Hashirama that is.

He dressed normally that night, as if not to draw attention. He wanted to somehow retain the feeling he felt before all of this, before Mito, before his unborn child, before the stress. Sadly, he wanted to feel the way he felt when he was with Madara. When the two would come here together on their free time. Usually, Hashirama would be the one to get drunk and he would attempt to convince the Uchiha to get drunk with him. But Madara would only sit there with his hands in his lap. He would order water rather than alcohol, and scold Hashirama for ruining his system. Hashirama, drunk, would only reply by moving next to Madara, pulling him close and giving him a messy kiss.

Madara would then tense up, but never would he push him away. He would softly tell Hashirama that he had enough to drink, he would pay the tab and take shodai home. The next morning Hashirama would always pretend to forget these things, so that Madara could explain it in detail. Madara more than often called his bluff, but he still explained every single thing to Hashirama. Shodai would end up laughing, admitting to remembering everything, and he'd then pull Madara into a tight embrace.

That was before Hashirama failed Madara.

That was before Hashirama let Tobirama's words change Madara's opinion. That was before Hashirama failed to bring Madara back to the village, and that was before Hashirama killed his best friend.

Every morning, he woke up and hated himself for that. He hated that he couldn't keep his promise to Madara. He hated that even after the tragedy with Madara, Hashirama was still congratulated for it, he still got to be Hokage, and he still got the blessing of having a wife and now, a child. He didn't deserve it, and he didn't want it. He wanted things to go back to normal, he wanted to be sitting here with Madara, laughing with him, joking with him and kissing him. But he was a failure, and he was smart enough to know that the past couldn't repeat itself.

Everything, in Hashirama's mind, was silent at that moment, until however he heard the door to the main entrance open. He began to hear the music again, and he began to feel that feeling of happiness, but he did not know why. There was something that shifted in the air, something that only Hashirama seemed to notice.

Staring at the entrance, he saw a rather tall muscular man, about his height enter. This man was perhaps his age, with very shaggy and unkempt red hair that stopped just below his collar. He wore a green traveling Yukata with two bags on his back, odd. His pants were dirty and muddy, as well as the bandages covering his legs. He looked around, with his large youthful hazel eyes until he saw a free table. He then smiled and looked back towards the entrance, and held his hand out.

A gloved hand grabbed his as he forcefully pulled another man into the bar.

Hashirama stared in curiosity, as a smaller man with long, very unkempt black hair stepped inside. He wore nothing but dark clothing. His clothing however, was not as messy compared to the red haired man, in fact his clothing wasn't messy at all. In addition, this smaller man didn't carry a bag with him, it appeared the redhead was carrying his for him.

"Over there." Hashirama heard the readhead manage, pointing at a free table right next to his. "Doesn't that look nice."

"I didn't think we were staying." The smaller man spoke, crossing his arms. His voice was strangely familiar to Hashirama.

In curiosity, Hashirama watched at the two made their way to their table. The smaller man seemed somewhat annoyed, but Hashirama couldn't see his face.

It wasn't until the redhead had stopped him before he sat down, and moved his large black bangs out of his eyes, did Hashirama finally have an idea of who this man could be. His eyes, were familiar, they were dark with the large bags underneath. His skin was as pale as always, while his hair was just as unkempt as ever.

The redhead helped him down as he sat in his seat with an annoyed look on his face. "I'll be right back." He muttered. "I'm guessing you're getting water?"

"When have I not just ordered water Keito?" The shorter man snapped at Keito. "Honestly...you should know these things."

"Don't judge me, Madara!" Keito's words were so cheerful, as he bent over and placed a soft kiss on Madara's cheek. Surprisingly, he chuckled.

Hashirama stared in astonishment, almost disbelief.

That man just kissed Madara...his Madara! And Madara...Madara let it happen, and to make matters worse, he chuckled. Madara never chuckled when Hashirama kissed him...

Hashirama stared as Keito, ruffled Madara's hair, allowing it to fall back down into place, and he then left to order.

At that moment, Hashirama saw Madara do something strange. He looked down at his hands in his lap, and giggled to himself...like a girl. There was a smile on his face, a big one, almost as if he was a teenage girl. He then, shook his head, almost angry at himself, and sat up, retaining his annoyed look. With his hands still in his lap, Madara sighed and closed his eyes.

Hashirama could tell that Madara was tired, and that perhaps something was bothering him, but whatever it was, was something positive. He had laughed about it afterall. There was something different about him however...

Hashirama didn't know it, nor could he stop it. But he had already stood up and slowly he made his way towards Madara. The Uchiha didn't seem to notice at first, but when he did, the carefree expression that he wore vanished. He tensed up a bit as Hashirama stood over him, and slowly extended a shaky hand.

"Congratulations." Madara said, slapping it away, bringing Hashirama out of his trance.

Hashirama stoodt here, somewhat confused by the way Madara had greeted him after years of his absence. Madara saw this and rolled his eyes.

"A clueless oaf as always. Congratulations on your wife's pregnancy."

Hashirama's felt a pain in his heart, as his mouth hung open. "How did you..."

"Honestly, you should be with her. Not here, at a bar." Madara's tone was sharp.

"Madara, please_"

"Please what?" Madara snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Usually, Madara's face would be impassive, not a single ounce of emotion would be shown, but however at that moment, Hashirama saw many things. He saw hurt, anger, sadness, and then confusion and then strangely, Madara smiled.

"Why, would you be apologizing?" He didn't face Hashirama.

"You know why...for all of this, for leaving you for_"

"Leaving me? Excuse me, but I left you Hashirama, after you murdered me! I don't need, nor do I want your damn apology, how dare you..." Madara shook his head. "It was a bad idea, coming here. Where is...where is Keito?"

Madara stood, but Hashirama grabbed his wrist, tightly. "Who is Keito?"

"None of your business!" Madara replied, staring into Hashirama's eyes. "Now let me go!"

"No! Madara listen, we need to talk?"

"About what? What is there to talk about?"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well that just means someone cared about me," Madara finally spoke, in a shaky voice. "Someone cared about more than to leave me in a puddle! You bastard you didn't even try to bring my body back! You just left me there, so the buzzards could eat me!"

Hashirama stood there and stared, speechless.

"Don't look at me like that! If you really cared about me, you would have tried to stop me...you would have never let your brother talk about me, about my clan like that! If you really loved me, you would've kept your promise...you would've kept me like you were supposed to! But you are nothing but an oaf who lets people run over him, and I don't want a stupid oaf, nor do I want a stupid oaf's apology! Now I'm warning you...let me go_"

"Madara, stop yelling!" Hashirama felt his heart drop inside...he felt like a prick. Everything Madara said was right...Hashirama had the power to change it, but he didn't. He was too weak, he just let everyone walk over him, like a rug.

"Oi!" There was a shout from behind Hashirama, causing Shodai to turn around. "Let him go!" It was the redhead, the man whom Hashirama was certain he hated the most.

He placed his hand on Hashirama's shoulder and glared at him, angrily. "I said, let him go."

Shakingly, Hashirama released Madara and felt at a loss when he slowly walked over towards Keito who took hold of his wrist to examine it.

"Shit, that left a bruise, who the hell are you?"

"The Hokage." Madara said, before Hashirama could say anything.

"The same prick that left you to die in that puddle_"

"Keito!" Madara silenced him. "Please...not now." He gave Hashirama a somewhat apologetic look. "Lets go home, please."

There was a pause between the two, as Hashirama felt the bile rising in his throat. "Who are you?" He looked at Keito angrily. "And what is your relationship with Madara."

Keito grinned, and stared at Hashirama with his arms crossed.

"My name is Keito Uzumaki, I'm a defected Uzumaki, I couldn't stand that God awful clan, nor could I your stupid village. And I'm Madara's spouse. After you murdered him and left him to die, I had other plans. Now I'm usually a nice guy, but it pisses me off when a ghost of his past start showing up. I think you've already hurt him enough, why do you have to come up to him?"

Madara didn't even share a glance with Hashirama, as he stood behind his spouse.

Shodai, however, felt a pain in his heart which he had never felt before. He would have rather have been stabbed, he would have rather been dead than have to witness his Madara, in the hands of another.

He watched as Madara tugged Keito's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Looking somewhat disheartened, but nodded. It took a few seconds, for Keito to tear his gaze from Hashirama, but when he finally did, he turned on his foot and headed outside.

"I'll be waiting." He calmly told Madara. "Don't let him give you any trouble."

Madara gave a soft smile, as the redhead moved and exited the bar. Madara then sat down, and beckoned Hashirama to sit down next to him. Quickly, Shodai did as he was told.

"What is there to talk about Hashirama?" Madara asked, and he knew. He knew everything Hashirama wanted to say, he knew exact how he felt, and how many regrets he held. This perhaps made Madara happy in the inside, Hashirama guessed, for more than one reason. For one, this proved that Hashirama felt the results of his loss, he for once, finally felt the pain Madara felt all those years. Secondly, if ever it was unclear to him, Madara now knew that Hashirama really did love him, even if it was too late.

He only smiled at Hashirama, seeing the strange expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Shodaime." Madara's voice was soft. "But things are different now. Congratulation on your wife's pregnancy, you're going to make an amazing father."

Madara didn't say anything after that, he still continued to smile, and walked away. Hashirama sat there, shaking inside as he watched Madara leave. Through the window, he saw Madara approach Keito Uzumaki who kissed his forehead.

Hashirama tried to make himself feel better.

He was going to be a father, to lust over someone who was gone, someone who was Madara was selfish. His main priority needed to be his family, not Madara. His heart still ached, and nothing would change that. Not the birth of his son, or any of his other children for that fact.

Hashirama didn't want to leave that bar that night, even after Ketio and Madara had left. He wanted to stay there, in hopes that time would repeat itself. Madara would be his again, they would laugh, Hashirama would propose to Madara, and they would have a happy life together.

There would be no Mito, no baby...it would just be the two of them.

But that was a dream that not even Hashirama could make come true. There would be no point in dreaming for something that would never happen, when he had a village to lead, and a pregnant wife to return to.

Shodai left the bar that night, and never returned. It held too many memories, memories that he would rather forget.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think. And honestly, in a way I think many people can relate to this story!**

**I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
